Vacation
by Kara Grey
Summary: Another Kietro. Other pairings as well. I'm not sure which ones yet. The teachers are going insane. They send the X-Men, Acolytes and Brotherhood on a vacation. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've decided to write another Kietro fic with some of the OC's at my RPG. Well actually it was more like I was forced to write it. Lol. So this one is dedicated to Imp and Copy Cat. Don't worry! It won't just be about the OC's though, I promise I'll have some Kietro and probably some other pairs too, I'm not sure which ones yet. This takes place after Imp and Copy Cat joined the X-Men. Don't worry, for those of you who are reading my other fic, I'm still working on the next chapter. If I don't have it done tomorrow, I'll finish it on the weekend.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Copy Cat came back into the room that she shared with her sometimes annoying room mate, Imp. It was 7:30 and Imp still wasn't up for school. She couldn't believe that someone would waste their time sleeping when they could be up and working on their homework or training in the Danger Room.  
  
She walked over to Imp and shook her with her robotic hand.  
  
"Wake up! This is an inefficient waste of time." She said as Imp grunted and rolled over, pulling her blankets over her head.  
  
"5 more minutes." Imp grumbled as she drifted back to sleep. Copy Cat shook her head and suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Dragnar's here." She said to Imp.  
  
"What?! Where?" Imp yelled as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"I should try that more often." Copy Cat said, smiling as Imp looked around the room for Dragnar.  
  
"Hey! You lied! He's not here!" Imp said as she looked over at Copy Cat. Copy Cat just smiled, she had been doing that a lot lately. She loved her new family, even though they could all be so annoying and inefficient at times.  
  
"One drawback to your little plan to get me up." Imp said as she smiled mischievously. "You forgot about my powers." That being said, Imp conjured a bucket of cold water above Copy Cat's head and let it pour all over her. Before Copy Cat even had time to react, Imp was gone into the bathroom with the door locked behind her. She giggled as she heard Copy Cat scream.  
  
Downstairs, in the kitchen:  
  
Kitty was happily eating her cereal when she heard a scream. She looked around the table at the other students who had been eating as well. Kitty smiled to herself.  
  
"Imp's up." Jean stated. Everyone just smiled and went back to their breakfast, except Kitty. She put her empty bowl in the dishwasher and walked up to Copy Cat and Imp's room.  
  
"What did Imp do this time?" She asked a soaking wet and grumbling Copy Cat. Copy Cat didn't answer; she just continued grumbling and went to get changed.  
  
Kitty sighed and walked over to the bathroom door.  
  
"You almost ready Imp?" She asked, deciding whether she should ask now or wait until later when Copy Cat had cooled off.  
  
"Is she gone?" Imp asked from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes, she went to dry off. What did you do this time?" Kitty called back to Imp.  
  
Imp slowly opened the door and looked around the room. Copy Cat was standing off to the corner with a towel and Kitty was standing in front of her, looking expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hurry up guys! Scott's vaiting in his car!" Kurt called upstairs.  
  
"We're coming!" Imp called as she ran down the stairs, followed closely by Kitty and a reluctant Copy Cat.  
  
In the car:  
  
Kitty, Imp and Kurt were sitting in the backseat of Scott's car, laughing about this morning's events.  
  
Copy Cat was sitting in the front with a very unhappy Scott.  
  
"This morning was the last straw! Why must I room with such a brat?" Copy Cat ranted as Scott rubbed his head.  
  
Why did the Professor ask Jean to drive the younger kids? He asked himself. Jean was stuck with the younger students, instead of Logan, who was driven to take a leave of absence due to stress.  
  
Just then, the three in the back erupted into a fit of laughter and Scott lost what little control he had left.  
  
"Would all of you just shut up!!" He screamed. Everyone in the car fell silent. Copy Cat looked at Scott with a shocked expression and Kitty, Imp and Kurt sat there staring at him.  
  
The rest of the ride to school was spent in silence.  
  
At school:  
  
As soon as Scott parked the car, everyone scrambled out, not wanting to get yelled at again.  
  
Copy Cat, Kurt and Imp all went to their lockers, which were in the same hall, while Scott stayed in the car, trying to calm down. Kitty got out of the car and trailed behind the other three, thinking about all that had happened that morning.  
  
She hadn't seen Scott get that worked up before so she decided to go find Jean and get her to help him calm down.  
  
She walked into the school and headed towards Jean's locker. When she got there, she saw that Jean had already left for class.  
  
She sighed. Hopefully Scott will like be okay. She thought as she headed towards her own locker.  
  
When she got to her locker, she found Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver making out with a cheerleader on her locker. This is like just my luck. She said to herself as she walked over to the pair.  
  
"Excuse me! I like need to get into my locker!" She said trying to get their attention.  
  
"We're kinda busy right now Pryde." Pietro said.  
  
"I need my books! Go make-out somewhere else!" Kitty said, starting to get angry.  
  
Pietro stopped making out with her long enough for them to move off of Kitty's locker and onto the next one over and then went back to swaping saliva.  
  
Kitty glared at him and got her books out. When she closed her locker and started walking away, Pietro and the cheerleader moved back onto her locker. Kitty turned around and saw this, but she decided to let it go and headed back to class. I'll get him back for this later. She thought as she continued down the hall, ignoring the two she left behind her.  
  
At the mansion:  
  
"I'm telling you Chuck, I'm going insane! These kids, they're driving me crazy!" Logan cried as he tried to convince the Professor that he needed a vacation.  
  
"Hmm. Yes I can see that, but perhaps it would be better if we sent them on vacation. It seems that Scott is going through the same thing." The Professor said.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Charles. But where should we send them?" Storm asked.  
  
"I think I might have a solution to that problem." He said as Mystique and Magneto walked into his office...  
  
That's it for right now! Tell me what you think. Oh and don't worry, you'll learn a little more about Imp and Copy Cat later on. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! If you want to read a little bit more about Imp and Copy Cat on your own time, feel free to look at my RPG. The link is in my profile! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!  
  
Kara Grey 


	2. Chapter 2

See, I told you I'd have it out today! And I bet you didn't believe me, did you? Okay well anyway, I don't own X-Men: Evolution. And thanks to those who reviewed! Well here it is:  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
At the mansion:  
  
Logan growled as he extended his claws.  
  
"Calm down Logan. I invited them here." The Professor reassured him.  
  
Logan growled again as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Logan." Magneto said as walked over to where the Professor sat in his wheel chair.  
  
"You were saying that you had a solution to our little problem?" Storm said sensing that the tempers in the room weren't going to stay cool.  
  
"Yes. We have all been talking and we decided that we're going to send the X-Men, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood on a little vacation. They need to get to know each other better so we have fewer disagreements." The Professor began.  
  
"We'll be sending them to an island I recently discovered for about a week." Magneto finished.  
  
"You said the X-Men? Does that mean that the new recruits are going too?" Storm asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. They're much too young." The Professor explained.  
  
Logan frowned. "That mean we still have to watch those brats?" He asked.  
  
"No, Sabertooth didn't want to go on the little vacation, so he gets to watch them." Magneto explained. Logan actually smiled.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him...almost." Logan walked out of the room, satisfied and ready for his time away from the brats...I mean kids.  
  
"What will they be doing on their vacation?" Storm asked.  
  
"They will be using their powers and teamwork to help themselves and their team mates survive." Mystique explained.  
  
"Ah I see its something of a survival trip." Storm confirmed.  
  
"Yes, but as far as they know, they're going to a five star hotel on a remote island somewhere. That's where you come in Storm. On their way there, a storm will come, forcing them onto the island. They will get split into two groups consisting of: Copy Cat, Imp, Kitty, Pietro, Evan, Pyro, Kurt, and Gambit on one team. And Lance, Scott, Rogue, Blob, Colossus, Toad, Wanda and Jean on the other team." The Professor told them.  
  
"We already told the Acolytes and Brotherhood boys that they're going on vacation. Have you told the X-Men yet Xavier?" Mystique asked.  
  
"No, I was planning on doing it after they get home from school." The Professor told her.  
  
"If that's all, we'll be off." Magneto said as he turned to leave. Mystique followed.  
  
At school:  
  
Kitty smiled as the last bell rang, telling everyone that the day was over.  
  
Her day had turned out pretty good despite the horrible start.  
  
She stood up and headed to her locker, thinking about what she would be doing that weekend.  
  
When she got to her locker, she groaned when she saw what she wanted to see the least. Pietro was there again with another cheerleader, a different one than that morning.  
  
"What is it with you and making out on my locker?" She said interrupting the two.  
  
"What is it with you and interrupting my make out sessions?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Just move!" Kitty snapped, not wanting to miss her ride home.  
  
Pietro smirked. "No I don't think I'm quite ready to move."  
  
"Arghh! I don't have time for this! I'm gonna miss my ride!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, calm down Pryde." Pietro said as he stepped out of her way. "'Sides if you miss your ride, I can always take you home." He put his arm around her and the cheerleader glared at her and stomped off. Kitty quickly pushed his arm off.  
  
"Dream on!" She said as she threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to spend a whole week with me!" Pietro said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You know, the adults are tired of us, so they're sending us away for a week." Pietro explained.  
  
"What? Why didn't the Professor tell us?" Kitty asked, suddenly a little more excited.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he went senile." Pietro offered. Kitty just looked at him funny and ran outside to see if her ride was still waiting.  
  
The Parking Lot:  
  
Scott and Rogue walked out of the school and headed over to the car where they noticed that no one else was yet.  
  
"I'm not waiting, they better get here soon!" Scott exclaimed as he crossed the parking lot.  
  
When they got to the car, they noticed a jeep next to Scott's car. Scott recognised the jeep.  
  
"Lance." He said as they saw the brown haired senior get out of his jeep and head over towards them.  
  
"What do you want Lance?" Scott asked coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you know to stay away from me during this stupid vacation." Lance said as he stopped right in front of Scott and Rogue.  
  
"Vacation?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yah, it was your Professor's idea. They're sending us, the Acolytes and you X-Geeks away for a week." Lance stated. "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Scott was about to reply when Kitty walked up to the group.  
  
"Like hey guys. I'm glad I caught you before you left." She said, not even noticing that Lance was right there.  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty." Lance said.  
  
Kitty turned suddenly realising that he was there.  
  
"Oh hi Lance. I like didn't see you there." She said as she smiled at him.  
  
Just then they felt a gust of wind as Pietro came up to the group.  
  
"Lance what are you doing talking to the X-Geeks? And where are Freddy and Todd?" He asked, looking around for their two other members.  
  
"I was just telling them to stay away from us during this stupid vacation thing and Fred and Todd are in the jeep." He said, pointing to the jeep where Pietro noticed Todd and Fred in the backseat.  
  
"Well can we go now?" Pietro asked impatiently.  
  
Lance sighed, "Yes, we can go. Just remember what I said X-Geeks." Lance said as he turned around and headed back to his jeep.  
  
As soon as the jeep was gone, Scott, Rogue and Kitty turned back to Scott's car and saw Imp, Kurt and Copy Cat waiting to leave.  
  
On the way home:  
  
Rogue, who was now sitting in the passenger seat, turned to Scott.  
  
"What was that Lance talkin' about?" She asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know, I plan on asking the Professor as soon as we get home. There's no way he'd send us on a vacation with those jerks. They must've been pulling our legs." He said as he glared at the road ahead of him, imaging Lance Alver's head every time he hit a bump.  
  
Rogue saw his behaviour and decided to just spend the rest of the ride in silence in fear that he would explode at any second.  
  
At the mansion:  
  
Scott walked into the mansion with a mission. He was going to talk to the Professor and get this whole mess cleaned up.  
  
I'm glad you're all finally home, I want to see everyone, and I mean everyone at my office in five minutes. The Professor said telepathically to all of the students. The last everyone was directed more at Imp than anyone, as she liked to send clones of herself to the meetings so she could do something else.  
  
Five minutes later in the Professor's office:  
  
Everyone was standing around the Professor's desk talking when they heard the Professor clear his voice. They all immediately stopped talking and looked to where he was sitting at his desk.  
  
"As some of you might've hear from the Brotherhood, I'll be sending you on a vacation with them and the Acolytes. This is only for the X-Men. New Recruits, you'll be spending time with Sabertooth." He said looking at everyone as they reacted to the news. Some took it better than others did.  
  
"Leaving the new recruits with Sabertooth? Professor, isn't that kinda dangerous?" Jean asked, concerned about their health.  
  
"No Jean, Sabertooth promised that he wouldn't harm a single hair on any of their heads. Magneto gave me his word and I'm positive he'll keep it." The Professor reassured them.  
  
"But why do we have to go on vacation with them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because Mystique and Magneto both needed breaks from their students as well. We decided this would be the best way to do it. This will also be a good way to work out any differences you have with each other. I hope that one day we can bring the teams together to form an even better group. One that will help to promote peace." The Professor said.  
  
"Now go get packed X-Men, you leave in two hours. And New Recruits, you'll be staying here, so don't worry about packing." Storm said.  
  
Within the next two minutes, the room was empty again.  
  
I'm going to enjoy this vacation. Storm thought as she left the Professor to finish the plans for the vacation.  
  
How do you like it? This story is so fun to write. Expect another chapter in the next couple of days. Oh yah and Imp and Copy Cat are both on the X- Men. I just wanted to clear that up. R&R please! Thanks,  
  
Kara Grey 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Kara here again with another chapter! And it's about time too! I meant to write this chapter sooner but I started working on Saturday. I'm growing up! It's sad how the only time I get to write chapters is at school, like now in CALM, on the laptops. Okay well anyway, on with the story! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! I really do appreciate the support!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Rogue watched as Kitty continued packing her bag.  
  
"That's your third bag of clothes! We're only going for a week! Ah don't think you need four bags of clothes." Rogue told Kitty, regretting that she told Kitty she'd wait for her to finish packing.  
  
"I'm like almost done. You don't expect me to go on vacation with only 7 outfits, do you?" Kitty stated, looking at Rogue like she crazy.  
  
Rogue sighed. Why do Ah bother? She asked herself mentally.  
  
"Ah'm going downstairs to put mah bag in the van." She said, as she picked up her bag and headed out the door.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"Ah Rogue, there you are. Is Kitty coming?" The Professor asked Rogue when she got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, she'll be coming right away." Rogue told him.  
  
"Good, because the Brotherhood and Acolytes have been waiting for a half an hour already. And we've been waiting for you and Kitty for an hour!" He said, letting some annoyance show.  
  
Rogue tried her best to muffle her laughter. But luckily she was saved when Imp came running into the mansion with Copy Cat hot on her heels.  
  
"Ahhh! Professor save me! Copy just randomly attacked me!" Imp cried as she ran behind the Professor.  
  
"Randomly attacked you? RANDOMLY ATTACKED YOU!!!!" Copy Cat screamed. "More like tried to kill you after you vanished all of my research on human behavior!"  
  
Copy Cat lunged at Imp.  
  
"But I was just practicing like the professor told me too!" Imp said as she jumped out of the way, making Copy land on the floor.  
  
"Enough!" The Professor interrupted. "Imp, you conjure Copy Cat's research and Copy, you need to calm down."  
  
Imp pouted and conjured Copy's research and Copy took the research and gave Imp a smug look.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Copy Cat said as she walked back out to the van.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Imp imitated as she walked out after Copy.  
  
The Professor shook his head and Rogue smiled and walked out after them.  
  
Just then, Kitty came running down the stairs.  
  
"Come on Professor, we're waiting on you!" She said as she ran out of the mansion to the van.  
  
"I really need this vacation." The Professor said as he turned his chair and left the mansion as well.  
  
In the van:  
  
"Why do I have to drive them again?" Logan asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because you love us!" Imp stated from the backseat.  
  
Logan growled which caused Kitty and Imp to giggle.  
  
"You children are so immature!" Copy Cat said from the seat in front of Imp.  
  
Imp just stuck her tongue out at the back of Copy's head.  
  
"We're here." Logan called from the driver's seat. "Get out!"  
  
No one thought twice about his command, they all climbed out of the van as quickly as they could.  
  
Magneto came over with Mystique following right behind him.  
  
A Rolls Royce pulled up behind the van and Storm got out and helped the Professor back into his chair.  
  
"We've been waiting." Magneto said, a little annoyed that the X-Men had kept him waiting.  
  
"Yes well some of our students had to pack all of the clothes they owned." Storm said, glancing in Kitty's direction.  
  
Kitty just turned red and turned to Imp, pretending to be in an interesting conversation.

"Well you're here now so lets get going." Magneto said as he led the way to his giant yatch.

"All aboard!" Imp yelled as she pushed Copy Cat onto the boat.

Copy Cat turned to Imp and glared. "You're pushing is only resulting in my anger rising!"

"Good, then my goal in life is complete!" Imp said as she stopped pushing and ran off in the direction of the rooms.

Copy Cat followed slowly behind mumbling about how this was going to be the worst vacation she's ever been on.

After everyone was on the yatch and settled, they all waved goodbye to the Professor and Piotr, being the most mature, set sail.

The Professor smiled as he watched them leave. "I hope this works."

Storm turned to him. "It will, or they'll all kill each other." She stated and then turned back to the Rolls.

"We'll see you at the institue." The Professor told Mystique, Magneto and Logan, then he turned and followed Storm to the Rolls.

That was a short chapter. Sorry! But I'm already starting the next one so I'm going to post it today as well. Sorry about Rogue's accent, I did a really crappy job. Anyways, R&R! Thanks,

Kara Grey


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Kara here! I love days off from school! I get so much writing done! Here's Chapter 4 for all the reviewers. Please, please review. Here it is:  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
On the yacht:  
  
Copy Cat was looking over the rail of the boat out onto the water.  
  
She sighed heavily as she thought back to what she could remember of her past.  
  
She had been the daughter of a very wealthy man and when he had started dealing with people that Aurora Benz (Copy's real name) didn't trust, she had told him what she thought and he had dismissed her warnings. But Copy had been right; her father's associates had killed her father and then sent her to the Borg and had her assimilated. When the X-Men had heard word of an empty Borg Sphere floating around in space, they had gone to investigate and found only Copy Cat still alive. It had taken a while, but they managed to help her back to health and she had gotten almost all of memories of her life before back. She had gone and avenged her father's death and had gotten the vast billions that she was supposed to inherit before. She had a decision to make; she could either go and run her father's company or stay and fight with the X-Men. She had chosen the latter.  
  
At times she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision, but then something always happened to change her mind.  
  
She sighed again and decided that she was wasting her time just standing there thinking.  
  
She walked back to her cabin and got out her note book, then went to find her friend Imp.  
  
As different as they were, Imp and Copy really were best friends. Copy found Imp rather intriguing. Imp was the only human or mutant she knew of that would, while perfectly sober and sane, pull a prank on Wolverine.  
  
Copy smiled to herself as she remembered the last prank Imp had pulled on him. The bucket of water balloons that had fallen on him had cost Imp two months worth of extra Danger Room session, but Imp hadn't seemed to mind too much after the look that they had all seen on Wolverine's face when the water balloons hit him.  
  
Copy walked out to the ship's deck to continue her search for Imp when she heard two voices screaming rather loudly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Maximoff! Get out of my room!" Kitty screamed to the speed demon, who was currently tearing around her room, holding some sort of letter.  
  
"Oooo, what's this?" He asked, stopping long enough to open the letter and read the first line. "Dear Lance, I thought I'd write you to say how much I enjoyed our date last night..."  
  
Kitty lunged at him. "Give it back, now!"  
  
Pietro easily dodged her attack and held the letter just out of her reach.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Copy Cat saw the look of desperation cross Kitty's face as she lunged for Pietro again, only to miss and almost fall on her face. She waited until Pietro had come to a stop right in front of the doorway, in which she stood and grabbed the letter as he waved it in front of Kitty's face.  
  
Pietro turned around to see who had ended his only source of amusement and frowned as he saw Copy Cat standing there with the letter in her hand.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for? I was gonna give it back!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kitty ran over to where Copy stood, phasing through Pietro on the way and hugged Copy.  
  
"Thanks Copy! Now like get lost Pietro!" Kitty said, sticking her tongue out at Pietro as he reluctantly walked out of her cabin.  
  
Copy handed Kitty back her letter and scribbled a few notes in her notebook. She closed the book and looked at Kitty.  
  
"This is a classic case of school yard syndrome." She explained, as if that was the most obvious thing in the universe.  
  
"School Yard Syndrome? If by that you mean obnoxious, then yes, he is!" Kitty said.  
  
"No...well yes, but that's not what I meant. You know when a little boy in the school yard teases the girl to get her attention. That's school yard syndrome." Copy explained.  
  
"Wha-you mean you think Pietro likes ME?!? You've gotta be kidding! And even if that were true, I would never like him! He's obnoxious, annoying, arrogant, egotistical, hot, a player..." Kitty started, then stopped herself when she realized that she had just said that Pietro Maximoff was hot.  
  
Copy simply nodded and gave a smile that said "I told you so!".  
  
Kitty turned red. "I don't like him!"  
  
"Whatever you say. Oh, have you seen Imp?" Copy asked, suddenly remembering her earlier quest to find the mischievous one.  
  
"No, not since we were in the van. She might be with Kurt. They like to pull pranks together." Kitty said, happy that Copy had changed the subject.  
  
"I should go find her and make sure she hasn't done anything that could put all our lives in danger. You know how she is." Copy said and then turned and left Kitty's cabin.  
  
When Copy was gone, Kitty turned her attention back to the letter in her hands. She thought back to the night that she had written it. It was after their last date, two weeks ago. After that, they had broken up and Kitty hadn't had the chance to give the letter to Lance. She couldn't figure out how Pietro had gotten it, she hadn't packed it, or had she? No, why would she have packed something like that.  
  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that it's destroyed and that Pietro doesn't tell Lance about it." Kitty said to herself. She didn't want Lance to think that she was still interested in him, because she really wasn't.  
  
Kitty ripped up the letter and threw it into the garbage can in her room, then went off to find Pietro before he told Lance.

- - - - - - -

Somewhere else on the yacht:

Imp smiled evilly as she watched Gambit sit right on her latest trap.

Gambit cursed in french rather loudly as the mouse trap that Imp had conjured on his seat snapped shut.

He looked around to see who had put the trap there and glared at Imp as she fell out of her hiding place laughing.

Before he could pull out a card to charge, Copy Cat came running over to Imp.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere! What is so amusing?" Copy suddenly noticed the man standing not too far away with a look that said he was one of Imp's latest victims.

Copy Cat recognized the man as Remy Lebeau, from reading the files the Professor had on the Acolytes.

When she saw him reaching into his coat, looking for a card no doubt she ran over to him.

"Wait! Don't do anything drastic. Imp is a foolish child who doesn't know any better. Don't kill her!" She cried frantically.

Gambit took his hand out of his coat and smiled at Copy.

"Anyting for a pretty femme." He said, using his famous smile that had won over so many girls before.

Copy Cat merely smiled and grabbed Imp's arm.

"Come on. You've caused enough damage here Imp." She said and before Imp could protest, Copy Cat had dragged her back to their cabin.

- - - - - -

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be longer! And to those who've reviewed:

AMIE: Thanks for the motivation. I'll try to write more ASAP!

kk: I'm glad you like it. I shall continue writing and hopefully pleasing you!

cheerleaderchick: Thats a good idea, I'll see if I can do that.

lulugir715: I thought that would be like her. She's my fav character also.

PyroSprite: Yay! You like it too! lol. My two friends, Copy and Imp are pushing me to update this story too, so I should get another chapter out soon.

Thats it for now! Thanks all!

Kara Grey


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm so bad at updating. Don't worry, I'm sure Imp and Copy will kill me later for everyone! Well until then, I'll be writing this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 (only 5? I really am bad at updating! Oh sorry, on with the story. Hey! I rhymed. Okay, I'm starting this chapter for real now...):  
  
Pietro smirked. This vacation was proving to be more fun then he had bargained for. Now he had blackmail on Kitty and she was literally on her hands and knees in front of him, begging or him to not tell Lance about that letter.  
  
"What's in it for me if I don't tell him?" Pietro asked, enjoying every moment of Kitty's desperate pleading.  
  
"Anything! Just don't tell him! Please Pietro!" Kitty cried, immediately regretting her words.  
  
"Anything?" Pietro smiled, a little evilly. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a slave..."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'slave'. "What! No! I didn't say anything about being a slave! Why don't you go get one of your bimbos to like be your slave!" Kitty yelled, forgetting about the letter.  
  
"Okay, I'll just go tell Lance about that love letter first." Pietro said as he turned and started walking away.  
  
"No! Wait!" Kitty yelled after him.  
  
Pietro smiled and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Kitty sighed, "Fine! I'll be your slave! Just like don't tell Lance!"  
  
"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes of freedom. I expect you to meet me at the pool in ten minutes to start your slave duties." Pietro said and sped off before Kitty could say anything else.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself before going back towards her cabin where she hoped she'd find Rogue.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Imp was still in hysterics when they got back to their cabin.  
  
"Did-did you see the look on his face?" Imp asked between fits of laughter.  
  
Copy sighed, "Yes I did, and I must say, I'm not very impressed. When will you learn how to behave and not play pranks everywhere you go Imp?" She asked.  
  
Imp smiled. "Never!" With that, she ran out of the room, to find someone else to help her prank the others.  
  
Copy shook her head and wrote down her thoughts about Imp's behavior before deciding that she should make sure that Imp left the Acolytes and Brotherhood alone. "We have enough rivalries between the groups as it is."  
  
Copy walked over to the door and opened it to see Gambit standing right outside the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Copy asked politely.  
  
Remy smiled charmingly. "Why yes chérie, you could help Gambit by letting him take you to dinner."  
  
Copy stepped back, a little shocked that someone would ask her, the emotionless one, on a date.  
  
"Well I...um...no one's ever asked me anything like this before." She stammered, shocked at her behavior. She took a deep breath and composed herself before speaking again. "What I meant was, I'd be happy to join you for dinner tonight." She said, rather proud of herself for the recovery.  
  
Gambit smiled, "Gambit will pick you up at 8 den." He said, then taking her hand in his hand, he kissed it and turned to leave.  
  
After he was gone, Copy closed the door and smiled to herself, letting her human side come out as she felt emotions overwhelming her.  
  
Suddenly she remembered where she had been about to go before her encounter with the charming Cajun.  
  
"Who knows what chaos Imp's unleashed upon the ship in my absence!" She cried as she ran for the door, and off to the deck to find the mischievous Imp.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kitty walked into hers and Rogue's cabin and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rogue sitting her bed reading a book.  
  
"Rogue! Thank goodness you're here! I like totally hate Pietro Maximoff!" She cried, breaking Rogue away from her book.  
  
Rogue looked at her room mate strangely. "Y'all have always hated Speedy." Rogue stated, but when she saw the miserable look on Kitty's face she realized that he must've done something really horrible to her.  
  
"What did he do to ya?" She asked.  
  
Kitty shifted uncomfortably before telling Rogue what had happened. "Well after my last date with Lance, I like wrote him a letter saying how much I enjoyed the date. Then before I could give him the letter, we broke up and I completely forgot about the letter, and somehow Pietro found it and read it. He threatened to tell Lance so I asked what I could do to get him to keep what he had read a secret. Before I could like even say anything, he told me I was his slave and that my duties start in ten minutes, then he sped off!" She finished, almost in hysterics.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she tried to fight the fit of laughter she felt coming on. "Y'all are Speedy's slave?" She couldn't fight the laughter anymore, she broke down laughing.  
  
"Rogue! It's like not funny! What am I supposed to do? If I'm not his slave, he'll tell Lance!" Kitty yelled at Rogue over her laughter.  
  
Rogue stopped laughing and looked at Kitty, whose face was now red from embarrassment. Kitty's face only made her laugh harder.  
  
Kitty let out an exasperated sigh and turned to leave. "I might as well get this over with. Bye Rogue." She said knowing Rogue wouldn't hear her over her laughter.  
  
On her way to the pool, Kitty noticed Copy wandering around, looking a little lost.  
  
"Copy! Am I glad to see you, maybe you can be of more help than Rogue was!"  
  
Copy looked at Kitty and nodded. "I shall try. What's the problem?" She asked.  
  
After Kitty retold her story, Copy simply nodded and jotted down some notes in her notebook.  
  
"Well, what do you think I should like do?" She asked, curious as to what Copy was writing.  
  
"Human behavior is so strange, I learn new things everyday, imagine, becoming a slave so that no one tells your secret. Is this what you humans call black mail?" Copy asked.  
  
"Umm, yes I suppose, but that doesn't really help me with my problem." Kitty said.  
  
Copy Cat looked at Kitty and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'd need to study this concept longer before I can give you reliable advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my laptop to do some research. Oh and I hope you don't mind if I study you and Pietro. This is an intriguing concept." Copy didn't even wait for a reply before she ran back to her cabin to get her laptop.  
  
"Why is everyone doing this to me?" Kitty asked herself. She glanced at her watch and saw that she only had two minutes left to get to the pool, so she took off running down the hall towards the pool.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Back at the mansion:  
  
"How long do they sail before the 'accident'?" Storm asked the Professor.  
  
"They get three days of relaxing before they reach the island. Today's the first day, on the morning of the fourth day, they'll be close enough to the island for the storm to send them there." He explained.  
  
Magneto nodded. "In the mean time, since the new recruits will be here with Sabertooth, we'll go back to my base so we can actually relax." He told them.  
  
"Ororo, Logan, I trust you've both already packed." After they both nodded he continued, "Alright, let's go."  
  
With that, Magneto, Mystique, Professor X, Storm and Wolverine all headed out to the Blackbird, all looking forward to this much needed vacation.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Back on the yacht:  
  
Imp smiled as she handed out Lemonade to everyone around the pool, which was everyone except Rogue, Copy, Gambit, who wouldn't even go near Imp anymore, Piotr, Kurt, her partner in crime, and Kitty.  
  
Kurt stifled his laughter as a few people took a drink from the glass and spit it out all over the deck.  
  
Todd was the first one to yell, "Did you poison this or something yo? It's disgusting!"  
  
Imp smiled even bigger, "It's just a little toothpaste, I though you could use it!" She said before turning to run away from the group of angry mutants running towards her.  
  
Unfortunately she had forgotten that Pietro was in the group of people that had gotten her 'lemonade' and he caught up to her in a flash, blocking her exit.  
  
"Hey!" Imp yelled as Pietro stood in her only path, "It was only a joke! Some people have no sense of humor!"  
  
Just then, Kitty came running up behind Pietro.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" She said as he spun around, suddenly remembering that she was his slave.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again." He said as he pushed past Kitty and started walking down the hall. When he got about ten steps away, he noticed Kitty wasn't with him anymore so he turned around and yelled, "Are you coming or do I have to tell a certain person about a letter?"  
  
Without saying anything, Kitty quickly followed him down the hall.  
  
When they were gone, Imp turned to Kurt, "What was that all about?" She asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "Don't ask me."  
  
Lance glared in the direction that Pietro and Kitty had gone. "I'm going to find out." He said as he took off down the hall after the pair.  
  
"Why were we all standing here again?" Fred asked Todd.  
  
Todd looked thoughtful for a moment. "Weren't we chasing Imp and Kurt for putting toothpaste in the lemonade?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yah!" Blob exclaimed before Imp and Kurt took off again and the group began the chase again.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
What do you think? I'm not so sure about the whole slave thing. Do you guys like it? If you do, I'll keep it. If not, I think I'll just redo this chapter. That's it for now! Review please!  
  
Kara Grey 


End file.
